Meet the Student
by SweetDeamon
Summary: "Except for Auror Training." Carrie went on, eying the stack of applications with a frown. "I mean...that's sort of like...like going to University, isn't it? To study to be an Auror." "You could say that, yes." Dora agreed, offering the muggle a raised eyebrow from above the rim of her cup as she suggested: "This is going somewhere, isn't it?" Meet The... series one shot.


_Note: This is Meet the Student, otherwise known as That One Shot I Keep Meaning To Write For Sarah! It is set in the aftermath of Meet the Order of the Phoenix. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

Meet the Student

It was precisely eight thirty in the morning when Carrie Winters stepped over the threshold into the Lupins' hallway, and quite frankly she was impressed by her exact timing.

Spotting the hefty trunk set down beside the cloak stand, the crest of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stamped clearly upon the lid, Carrie was marginally impressed by her boyfriend's timing too. After all, Teddy Lupin was not known for his ability to be on time...

The fact that Teddy's trunk was all packed and ready for his return to school that morning was, Carrie suspected, not down to Teddy at all. Quite frankly if it wasn't his father's doing Carrie would eat her hat...

"New hat, is it?" a voice inquired from atop the stairs, and as she reached to pull the garment in question from her head, Carrie looked up to spot Dora Lupin peering down at her, a stack of papers clutched to her chest as she set about a slow descent of the stairs.

"No..." Carrie began, struggling not to snigger when the witch frowned deeply and said:

"No? Well I've never seen it before! Where did you get it?"

"_Your wardrobe_, Dora."

"Did you really?" Dora cast one last bemused glance at the garment before slipping past the muggle, heading for the kitchen, muttering: "Fancy that..."

Carrie trailed after her as the witch went to drop the papers she was holding down onto the kitchen table with a hefty thump.

"Must get a padlock for that bloody wardrobe..."

"Pardon?"

"I said: d'you want a cup of tea, love?

"Oh...no thank you, I've just had one."

"Good, because I'm dying for a coffee."

Carrie went to pull out a chair at the kitchen table, sitting down as Dora retrieved herself a mug.

"Where's Teddy?"

"I've sent him over to his gran's to give back the brass scales I borrowed yesterday to give me some peace and quiet."

At this, Carrie sniggered.

"Aren't you going to have peace and quiet for weeks once he goes back to school?"

"Mm, but I've promised Harry I'll have gone through that lot before lunch." Dora pointed a blind finger over her shoulder at the papers on the table, and eying the teetering pile, Carrie frowned deeply.

"I thought you were on...you know..._light duties_ or...or whatever it's called..." she recalled as Dora ransacked the cupboard in search of coffee.

"I am." the Auror agreed as she finally snatched the elusive jar off of a shelf.

"And...this is _light_, is it?" Carrie pondered doubtfully, more bemused than ever when Dora's only response was to laugh at her.

It had been a mere two weeks since Dora and Remus had been discharged from St. Mungo's Hospital following their dreadful stint in Azkaban, and yet Dora had already insisted upon going back to work three days ago. Upon her arrival in the Ministry's Atrium on the morning in question she had been spotted by a certain Minister for Magic on his way to his office, who had promptly bundled her back into the floo and demanded she not show her face there for at least another week.

Dora had been somewhat unimpressed by this turn of events, and consequently the following day, having been subjected to a total number of six Howlers, the last of which had arrived upon his pillow at two o'clock in the morning and had threatened to send a seventh, Minister Shacklebolt had personally flooed over to the house to deliver a stack of paperwork onto the kitchen table with the simple instructions: _Have this done for Harry by Monday, alright? Now for the love of Merlin, Tonks, you nearly passed out when you stepped out the floo! So try and relax a little, concentrate on getting better! And most importantly: LEAVE ME ALONE! IF I GET ONE MORE BLOODY HOWLER I'LL HAVE YOU SECTIONED, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!_

_Can you do that?_ Dora had asked him doubtfully through a mouthful of jam on toast. _I __mean...you're a great many things Kingsley, I'll give you that. But I'm pretty sure you're not a psychiatrist..._

And the Minister had huffed in a very un-Minister-like fashion and snapped:

_JUST SOD OFF! _

_I think you'll have to do the sodding off._ Dora had mused, sounding entirely unapologetic. _I can't really do it myself...since I live here..._

The Minister had proceeded to swear colourfully at her before turning on his heel and storming off back to the floo.

"It's just a bit of skim reading, really." Dora explained a few minutes later as she sat down across from Carrie, steaming mug of coffee in hand.

"That's all?"

"Mm...these are all applications for Auror Training." Reaching to run a thumb down the thick bulk of parchment, the Deputy Head of Aurors confessed: "I'll throw away half of them after reading the first few lines anyway."

"Really?" Carrie asked, eyes widening at the thought, and as she reached to extract the first paperclipped application from the top of the pile, Dora took a sip of her coffee with a muffled:

"Mm-hm."

Carrie watched her cast a brief eye over the papers, lips pursed together in consideration, only to conclude after mere seconds: "Nope!" And with that, she tossed it down onto the floor beside her chair.

"Already?"

"Yep."

"What's wrong with it?"

"There's a spelling mistake in the first sentence."

"One spelling mistake? Does that matter?"

"Of course it does. As Mad-Eye used to say: if you can't be bothered to use a dictionary, I can't be bothered to read your application!"

"Oh..."

The two of them lapsed into silence for several minutes as another application was tossed onto the floor, and as Dora paused in her reading to drink her coffee, Carrie found herself musing:

"Teddy says that there aren't any universities for wizards."

"Nope, they're an entirely muggle thing." Dora agreed, voice muffled by her cup.

"Except for Auror Training." Carrie went on, eying the stack of applications with a frown. "I mean...that's sort of like...like going to University, isn't it? To study to be an Auror."

"You could say that, yes." Dora agreed, offering the muggle a raised eyebrow from above the rim of her cup as she suggested: "This is going somewhere, isn't it?"

Shifting her feet a little awkwardly under the table, Carrie was silent for a long moment before agreeing:

"Yes...it is."

"Go on then, love." Dora told her, reaching to pick up another application, and Carrie drew breath to speak only for the witch to wonder aloud: "What kind of _fifty-two_ year old..." she paused to squint at the paper before identifying: "..._sales clerk_ decides to pack up his shop to apply for Auror training, for Merlin's sake?!" Ignoring Carrie's snigger she dropped the papers she was holding down by Carrie's elbow and decided: "We're definitely interviewing him! I don't care what he's written on there..."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Carrie sniggered, and the Auror grinned widely and told her:

"Because technically it would be illegal to hold his age against him. And more importantly because I want to see what sort of ridiculous mid-life crisis he's going through...anyway! University...?"

Carrie's amusement died a swift death. She was mute long enough for Dora to read through an entire application at lightening speed, humming in consideration, and once it had been deposited atop the previous one the witch paused to offer the muggle an expectant look.

"Aunt Susan..." Carrie mumbled, frowning deeply. "Well she...she didn't go to University, you see."

"Right..." Dora said, folding her hands carefully atop the stack of papers. Carrie rather wished that she would keep on reading them.

"But Mum did...there's a photograph, you see. In Aunt Susan's sitting room, of my grandparents and Mum at her graduation." Carrie paused to fiddle absentmindedly with the corner of a sheet of paper, sighing heavily as she confessed: "I was just thinking...I have to apply soon and...and I have no idea what I want to do. And Mum...I wish she wasn't stuck in that hospital! I bet Mum would've known...you know...where to start looking or...or what would be a good idea! I know the teachers at college can help...but all they do is ask questions! _What do you want to study, Caroline? You must have some idea!_ Well I don't!" The muggle slumped back in her chair with a huff, folding her arms across her chest and scowling somewhat frustratedly down at her lap, before looking up to ask: "How did you know? When did you decide you wanted to be an Auror?"

"Oh, I'd always wanted to be an Auror." Dora recalled with a vague smile. "Of course the reasons I wanted to be one changed, but I never wanted to be anything else."

"What reasons did you have?"

"Well when I was eight I wanted to be an Auror so I could hex people through brick walls or hurl them off the top of tall buildings...I was a horribly violent child, obviously. Apparently I straightened out a bit by the time I was ten because then I wanted to be an Auror in order to save the world from Merlin knew what so that I could be famous. When I was fourteen I wanted to be an Auror so that I'd have a load of awesome and dramatic stories to write about for when the Weird Sisters asked me to write all of their songs for them. And by the time it came to actually applying for Auror Training I suppose I wanted to be an Auror because...well because of lots of things. It's an exciting, varied job, it pays a good wage, there was the chance for promotions later on, Defence Against the Dark Arts was my favourite subject at school and I thought I was quite good at it...and I suppose I felt that if I had the guts to go down that career path I'd walk along the street with my head held high and I'd be doing something worthwhile and good for society."

Carrie stared somewhat numbly at her.

"I don't think I'll ever find a job like that." she admitted, and the Auror chuckled and assured her:

"Well I don't think many of us do! Go and ask Remus why he wanted to be a teacher...it won't be at all inspiring. _It pays money and I get a bed to sleep in?! I'll take it!_"

"That's not true."

"Of course it is. So he might've contemplated it in a less shallow manner once he'd gotten the job...but did he initially? I doubt it!"

Carrie reached to rest her elbows upon the table, burying her face in her hands.

"I don't know where to start..." she mumbled, sighing heavily, and Dora pointed out:

"Well you've one advantage over these people here."

As she peered through the gaps between her fingers, Carrie saw the witch gesture tot he stack of applications in front of her.

"What's that?" the muggle asked dully.

"Well they're applying for a job, effectively. One type of job. When you apply to University you're picking a subject that could lead to all sorts of different jobs, aren't you? That means you don't necessarily have to know exactly what it is you want to do in the end. Not yet. If I were you I'd try and pick...something quite...general. Something that would be useful in lots of different areas of work."

"Like what?"

"Like...English, for example. It's very handy. After all, we all speak it!"

Carrie allowed herself a snigger before slumping back in her seat again, reaching to tap a frustrated hand upon the tabletop.

"Aunt Susan seems to think that when I go back to college next week the teachers...they're expecting me to have written a...a draft personal statement! How on earth am I supposed to write a personal statement when I don't even know what...what subject I'm doing or...or what University I want to go to?!"

"Oh we'll manage!" Dora insisted, rising abruptly to her feet and heading to pour herself a second cup of coffee. "You know about muggle university, I've read more personal statements than I've had hot dinners, and Remus has written more of them for job applications than he's read books! Tell you what...come with me, this'll give you a laugh..."

Carrie rose reluctantly from her chair and trailed after the witch as she abandoned her fresh mug of coffee on the table and led the way out of the kitchen towards the sitting room. The Auror went to carefully lower herself down onto her knees before the fireplace with a wince, remnants of her fading injuries, before patting the carpet beside her and instructing:

"Grab the floo powder and come and crouch here then." she instructed briskly in an attempt to stifle her discomfort, and Carrie obediently went to retrieve the pot from the mantlepiece and crouched down beside her. Dora reached to take the pot, scooping a generous handful of floo powder before setting the rest aside...

And with that, to Carrie's surprise the witch reached to throw an arm about the muggle's shoulders and lurched forward towards the fireplace, and Carrie screwed her eyes shut and gasped at a sudden flash of emerald flames...

When Carrie dared open her eyes a moment later, promptly dissolving into spluttering from inhaling a mouthful of soot, she found herself looking up at a large and comfortable office with a highly polished black marble floor, walls lined with thick, golden framed paintings and the largest and most elaborately carved desk that she had ever seen. Sat behind the desk, apparently having just cracked his knees upon the underside of the heavy wooden furniture jumping in surprise at his visitors, was a distinctly furious-looking Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The Minister for Magic rose to his feet, sending his comfy leather chair skidding back across the floor with a squeak that made Carrie herself jump, before he demanded to know:

"Tonks! HOW many times do I have to tell you?! This fireplace is for INTERNAL use only!"

"Apparently not." Dora's head informed him cheerily from Carrie's side, and at the scowl she was offered she suggested: "Perhaps you'd better owl the Magical Transportation lot and point out their dreadful error..."

"What do you want?!" the Minister demanded, hands slapping down upon the desk as he leant down upon it to more easily scowl at the Auror. "I told you I didn't want to see your face for at least another week! No flooing or apparating or anything stupid, that's what I said! And Miss Winters is coughing soot all over my rug!"

Carrie tried her very best to stop coughing and wondered just how red her face was going and if it was even noticeable when surrounded by fire.

"I want my file." Dora informed him simply, and he reached to rub a weary hand across his eyes as he asked:

"Pardon?"

"I want to look at my Ministry employee permanent record. Which, along with all Heads and Deputy Heads of Department, lives in that filing cabinet over there."

"What in Merlin's name do you want with that?" Kingsley wondered, turning to stride over to the filing cabinet in question. "If Ambrose Kraft didn't managed to have it Vanished whilst you were..._away_...it's not supposed to leave this room, it's a confidential document..."

"About me." Dora pointed out impatiently. "I'm entitled to view it on request. And I'm requesting. And you must know whether or not it's there. You reinstating me would have been noted in there..._by you_..."

"Yes, yes, alright! I've not gotten round to it yet...funnily enough there's been a bit of a back log of work piling up whilst I was sunning myself in the Department of Mysteries."

Dora's expression grew instantly indignant.

"You've not reinstated me yet?!"

"Not technically, no..."

"Kingsley!"

"Tonks."

"I've got no bloody powers of arrest or...or anything until you've done that!"

"I know."

"I could've arrested somebody illegally without even knowing it..."

"Oh really? Who were you going to arrest during the past two weeks whilst not leaving the house? I think Remus has had quite enough of all of that, I suggest you leave him alone..."

"I can't sign any official documents!"

"It's a good thing you aren't supposed to be doing any proper work, then!" Kingsley announced smugly as he at last snatched a file out of the cabinet, but determined to have the last word Dora told him:

"Technically you've handed over all the Auror Training applications to somebody who isn't even an employee of the Ministry of Magic..."

"Oh be quiet!" Flicking through the file as he wandered over towards the fireplace, Kingsley tutted exaggeratedly and muttered: "Dear, dear..."

"I think you'll find that's almost squeaky clean." Dora informed him defensively, and as he closed the file with a snap he shot back:

"I think you'll find mine is squeakier."

"That's because unlike me you're not any fun. Is my application to join Auror Training still in there?" Dora asked, grinning widely. "I wanted to show it to Carrie. She's applying for University."

"University, hm?" Kingsley opened the folder again and after flicking through a few pages at the front he reached to extract a few pages, tossing the rest of the folder down onto the desk behind him. "I suggest applying for..._Cambridge University_. That's where the Muggle Prime Minister went, you know!"

"I don't think that's an option..." Carrie mumbled, struggling not to snigger when he suggested:

"The other one then...Eton. He went there too..."

"Eton isn't a University, Minister. It's a private school for boys."

"Is it really?"  
"Can we see Harry's application, too?" Dora wondered as Kingsley came to crouch before the fireplace. "I've always wanted to look at it...imagine the Relevant Experience section! On mine I wrote I had attended Professor Blackburn's Duelling Club once a week in my fifth year. On Harry's it probably says: _Defeated the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time_..._is that experience enough for you_?"

"No you can't look at it." Kingsley sniggered, and at his amusement Dora's eyes instantly widened and she exclaimed:

"It DOES, doesn't it?! That's exactly what it says!"

"Take this and leave me in peace, will you?" the Minister pleaded, holding the papers out for her to take, and Carrie jumped a little at a sudden spitting of sparks as Dora's hand materialised and reached out to accept them.

"Cheers, Kingsley..."

"And Tonks...?"

"Mm?"

"Take care, won't you?"

"I'll try not to singe it on the way back."

"Of yourself, Tonks."

"Oh right...I'll try not to singe myself, either."

The Minister grinned broadly and sounded relieved to observe:

"You're...back with us, aren't you? You're...you know..."

"I'm feeling quite a lot better." Dora agreed, voice suddenly quiet.

"Yes. I'm so glad, I've been..." Kingsley trailed off with an almost embarrassed huff as he confessed: "I've lost sleep over you this past fortnight...I was rather worried you might not be...well..._alright_ after what happened..." Quite suddenly he cracked a broad grin, throwing his hands up as he exclaimed: "I've never been more glad to receive a Howler at two o'clock in the morning in my entire life! I could have kissed it if it hadn't been about to burst into flames! Every bloody shrieking sentence! She's alright, I thought! She's going to be alright..."

"I'm always alright." Dora mumbled, sounding embarrassed, and the Minister muttered:

"Yes, and it's a bloody miracle how!" He shook his head vigorously and complained: "You're making me act all sentimental and pathetic! Go away, for Merlin's sake!"

"D'you fancy coffee on Monday when I come to drop the papers back to Harry?"

"Yes, yes! Now go on, go away!"

And before Carrie could attempt to mumble a farewell of any sort she found herself being jerk backwards and quite suddenly she found herself falling backwards onto the rug before the Lupins' fireplace with a small squeak of surprise. She was yet more surprised when half a second later Dora slumped backwards onto the rug after her with a muttered curse, eyes screwed shut as she reached to rub a hand across her face.

"Bloody hell..."

"Are you alright?" Carrie asked, scrambling up into a sitting position, and the witch reached to raise a hand, still clutching the papers as she waved them around vaguely above her and observed:

"I'm seeing stars..."

"Shall I shout for Remus?"

"Merlin, no. No, Carrie love. I'm fine. It's...all those bloody potions I've been on...makes things a bit...you know...!"

Carrie couldn't say that she knew in the slightest, and she felt quite relieved when a moment later the witch saw fit to drag herself up onto her feet in order to stumble over to collapse down onto the sofa. The muggle went to perch somewhat tentatively next to her, and, after casting a glance over the papers in her hands with an amused huff, Dora offered them to the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Merlin knows what the Head of Aurors at the time was thinking!"

Carrie accepted the papers so carefully that it seemed she might expect them to crumble to dust in her hands.

_Ministry of Magic: Auror Headquarters_, the muggle read stamped atop the first sheet of parchment.

_Application for Auror Training – Autumn 1991._

_Name of Applicant: Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks_

_Date of Birth: 12th February, 1973_

_Education:_

_School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, 1984-1991_

_NEWTs:_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding_

_Transfiguration – Outstanding_

_Potions – Outstanding_

_Charms – Exceeds Expectations_

_Herbology – Exceeds Expectations _

_Please answer the following questions in the spaces provided:_

_What do you feel are the key qualities required by an Auror?_

_It is essential that an Auror maintain a high level of self discipline and self reliance, whilst also being an outstanding team player. At all times it is important for Aurors to be observant, resourceful and calm in a crisis._

_Please give several example of situations in which you feel you have demonstrated some of the above qualities._

_It's 'several examples', not 'several example'. As you can see, I am very observant. I suspect that mistake was intentional, wasn't it? I could discuss this matter further, but instead I shall exercise my self discipline and move on to more important things. _

_One month prior to my OWL examinations I was involved in a broomstick accident that left me confined to the Hospital Wing for the best part of two weeks. However, I was determined not to miss the final revision session for Defence Against the Dark Arts, so I took it upon myself to acquire extra painkillers and some crutches from Madam Pomfrey's office, before leaving the Hospital Wing to attend the lesson. I made sure to leave fifteen minutes early to make sure I had plenty of time to drag myself up the two flights of stairs that were between me and the DADA classroom. Unfortunately when I arrived, Professor Hartfield escorted me straight back to the Hospital Wing, but as you can see I was attempting to demonstrate self reliance. When she discovered that I had left the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey appeared to think there was some sort of crisis unfolded, and unlike she did I remained calm throughout the entire incident. _

_Please list your experiences or activities that you believe benefit your suitability as an Auror. _

_Participant in Hogwarts Duelling Club_

_Keen flyer_

_Qualified to Apparate_

_Please list the strengths you have that would benefit the Auror Department if you were to qualify as an Auror._

_I am a Metamorphmagus and practice my morphing abilities on a daily basis._

_I am enthusiastic and willing to acquire new skills via the Auror Training Program._

_I am passionate about hard work and making a difference to the Wizarding community. _

_I enjoy work which is challenging and can be relied upon to participate as part of a team._

_Contrary to popular belief, I have a great deal of respect for authority figures and am able to follow instructions. _

_What do you consider to be your primary weakness in relation to be an Auror? _

_I have yet to complete the Auror Training Program. _

"That's an example of how not to do it. I was a stupid girl...even when I wanted something so badly and needed to take it seriously I still managed to turn it into a joke!" Dora pointed out as Carrie sniggered at the sheer audacity of the document, and the muggle found herself wondering:

"How on earth did you get accepted?!"

"I didn't send my application by owl." Dora recalled, smiling faintly. "I went to the Ministry in person to hand it over...bumped into Mad-Eye in the Atrium...literally..." the Auror gave a snigger, frowning as she confessed: "How such a rubbish first impression got him on my side is beyond me, but he must've said something to the Head of Aurors when they were looking at applications. Once they accepted me...that was what did it, I suppose. It really hit me, what I was doing. I took it far more seriously after that." Reaching to retrieve the papers from Carrie, Dora smiled down at them and pointed out: "So, you'll have an advantage over me, Carrie. You'll take it seriously from day one, won't you? That'll count for something."

Carrie watched Dora's eyes drift closed as she let out an absent-minded sigh, and the muggle found herself wondering:

"Aren't you tired, Dora? Of serious things?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...it's just...I could always...you know..."

"I don't, love. Spit it out."

"I could talk to Harry or...or Ron or...or Jasmine. If you need...rest..."

Dora gave a somewhat dark chuckle before insisting:

"Oh, Carrie love! I'm not made of china!"

At that precise moment there came a sharp tapping sound against the window behind her, and the witch promptly jumped so violently that she very nearly leapt to her feet.

"It's only an owl..." Carrie mumbled, rising to her feet as Dora promptly buried her face in her hands, seemingly trembling for a moment before she drew in a deep, calming breath and announced, to herself Carrie felt more than the muggle:

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Carrie ventured warily as she went to open the window to let the owl hop inside, and she watched apprehensively as Dora remained mute for a long moment...

The sound of a door upstairs banging closed made the witch jump again and Carrie chewed nervously upon her lip, reaching gingerly to rest a hand upon her shoulder...

But before she could do so Dora had risen stiffly to her feet, her expression abruptly furious as she turned to snatch the small envelope the owl had delivered, muttering:

"Bloody bird..." As the owl gave an indignant hoot and turned to hop back out of the window, Dora reached with one hand to massage her ribs with a pained grimace, only to instruct:

"Well go and fetch some parchment and ink! Let's make a start on this application of yours!"

"Are you sure?" Carrie mumbled. "You look a bit...well..."

"Hurry up, Carrie!" the Auror interrupted stubbornly, tearing open the envelope and yanking the paper within free from inside. "You've put it off long enough already and it isn't going to write itself! What else do we need? Tea! I'll put the kettle on...what're you still standing there for? Go on, love! Before Teddy comes back and we have to go see him off on the train!"

As she shuffled towards the door, Carrie caught sight of the crossed wands of the St. Mungo's emblem stamped atop the letter, and after a brief scan of the page the witch proceeded to screw it up into a tight ball and throwing it vaguely in the direction of the fireplace.

"Come on," Dora murmured, reaching to press a guiding hand against the muggle's back, her free hand reaching to swipe across her eyes. "Let's keep busy..."

"Are you sure?"

"Merlin, Carrie, would I say it if I wasn't? If I don't keep busy I'll...I'll...I don't know what I'll do! So come on! Do me a favour and play along, won't you? Humour me. And if you think I've...I've lost my mind or...or Merlin knows what..."

"I don't..."

"...then I'll owl Ron or one of the others for you and they can sort you out, alright?"

Carrie obediently shuffled off into the study to fetch parchment and ink, and when she headed to set them down upon the kitchen table she found Dora gazing thoughtfully out of the kitchen window into the back garden, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"I don't think you've lost your mind, Dora." the muggle informed the witch tentatively, fidgeting as she leant against the back of a kitchen chair.

"I've lost something, Carrie." Dora murmured grimly, fingers tapping thoughtfully upon the kitchen counter, and the notion made Carrie's stomach clench in worry.

"L...like what?" the girl asked, holding her breath and waiting for an answer.

Dora's gaze dropped down to her hands and she frowned deeply, mousy hair falling into her eyes.

"I don't know." she admitted, shaking her head a little with a heavy sigh, and Carrie chewed worriedly upon a nail for a long moment until the witch suddenly straightened up and turned around to face her. "But it doesn't matter what." Dora decided, reaching to straighten her blouse. "What matters is what I've got left!" She offered Carrie a bright smile before turning to extract two clean mugs from the draining board. As she went to fetch milk from the fridge she informed the muggle resolutely: "We all end up broken and missing a thing or two by the end, Carrie. And you never know when...when something's going to come along and...and knock you down!"

Carrie watched the witch go to splash milk in the cups, jumping a little when the kettle began to whistle shrilly. Snatching it up, Dora set about pouring the boiling water into the teapot, before setting it back down again and turning to offer Carrie a firm look.

"So you make sure you make the most of it, Carrie. Make the most of standing up!"

Carrie nodded somewhat numbly and watched the witch finish making tea. As she set the steaming mugs down on the table and sat down, prompting Carrie to hastily sit down too, Dora reached to unscrew the lid of the ink pot before picking up a quill. Dipping it carefully into the ink she offered Carrie a raised eyebrow, dark eyes suddenly twinkling.

"Right then! Things to include in this personal statement of yours! What d'you reckon?"

Carrie simply stared blankly at her.

"Hello?" Dora said, reaching to wave a hand before the muggle's eyes. "Earth to Carrie? I didn't lose you too, did I? Are you still there?"

Carrie blinked and managed a snigger.

"I'm always here, Dora." she said with a grin, and the Auror sobered abruptly and, leaning to write a loopy title atop a fresh sheet of parchment, she said:

"I know you are. I always knew I hadn't lost you, Carrie. I knew you'd be safe and I hadn't lost you and that meant I'd beaten the Dousers no matter how much they beat me. How else do you think I ever got back up again?"

And though her stomach twisted into a knot and she very nearly shuddered, Carrie Winters positively beamed.

Finish.


End file.
